Earth-SRS
Earth-SRS (standing for Spencer's Red Son) is User:Spencerdude95's interpretation of the Red Son universe, crossing over DC, Marvel, and several franchises (Namely Mortal Kombat, Halo, Warcraft, Mass Effect, and StarCraft). It was inspired by Earth-RSR II and it's predecessor Earth-RSR. Timeline Prehistory It has been known that during the Big Bang, six singularities compacted themselves into the Infinity Stones. Also, the Lords of Order and Lords of Chaos emerged around this time. Eventually, the Elder Gods were created as well, who spawned the New Gods, who created the Kree and Skrull. Millions of years ago, the Kree came to earth and experimented with humans to genetically modify them into weapons (giving them powers), using a process called Terrigenesis. Their first test subject Hive was made to command the army of modified humans, but Hive turned the army against the Kree and drove them from Earth. After the Kree left their experiments, the experimented humans formed their own secret society calling themselves the Inhumans. Hive led them, until the Inhumans and the regular humans turned on Hive and banished him to an alien world that they called Maveth through the Kree Monolith. A cult formed not long after made out of Hive's followers that's purpose was to bring Hive back from Maveth. That cult would be renamed in the 20th Century as Hydra. One race achieved immortality and great power, but after an attempt to help two other civilizations that ended in their mutual destruction, decided not to interfere anymore, but only to record all events in the universe. They became known as The Watchers. Despite their oath, some have been involved in important events, such as the one appointed as Earth's Watcher, Uatu. The Maltusans, an immortal race of beings, settle the planet Oa, at the center of the Universe. In time, they discover the Emotional Electromagnetic Spectrum, and succeed in building the Central Power Battery. One day, the Malthusan scientist Krona observes the beginning of the universe, but his machine is struck by energy which causes the universe to "be born old". Krona is sentenced to existence as an energy life form. The Male Malthusans dedicate themselves to combating evil where it rises, becoming the Oans. Following a battle with Parallax, the sentient embodiment of fear, the Oans believe that it would be best to suppress emotions, least they interfere with their judement. The females declare that a life without love is blasphemy, and depart Oa, becoming the Zamarons. The Oans eventually create the Manhunters to patrol the universe. Following the Massacre of Sector 666 and the failure of the Manhunters, the Oans decide that a sentient force is needed to combat evil whenever it rises. A group of Oans favoring a more proactive approach depart, eventually becoming the Controllers. The Oans who remain become the Guardians of the Universe. After a short lived force called the Halla, the Guardians form the Green Lantern Corps. The Skrulls discovered the Kree and the vegetated race, the Cotati, who shared the same home world, and gave them a test to see which of them were worthy of sharing their technology: whichever race created the better achievement would get it. The Kree created a city in Earth's Moon (in a 'Blue Area' that contained an Earth-like atmosphere and gravity) for this purpose. The Cotati created an ecosystem. The Kree lost the contest, so they killed the Skrull envoys and stole their technology. They abandoned the city, which would later become a base for Uatu. A century later, the Skrulls discovered what the Kree had done, but by that time, they had become a powerful space empire themselves. The two races have hated each other since and have been fighting wars almost constantly. Two powerful Atlantean mystics named Calculha and Majistra became the most powerful sorcerers in the world. Calculha, a follower of the light, manipulated White Magic, while his only living equal, Majistra was a practitioner of the dark arts. Through their influence, Atlantis flourished and grew into an advanced community unlike any other on the planet. Although magic was the dominant means of power throughout the continent, noted intellectuals began to recognize the wisdom of science. While the rest of the world had yet to benefit from inventions such as the wheel, the Atlanteans were already developing highly advanced technological wonders. The man who would become Kang the Conqueror traveled back in time to ancient Egypt. He took control of Egypt and ruled as "Pharaoh Rama-Tut" until deposed by the time traveling Winter Guard. The Avengers and Doctor Strange were also present via time travel, and they aided their rivals in averting a dark future. The immortal mutant En Sabah Nur, who would later become known as Apocalypse, was also present; he had been a slave in Rama-Tut's court, but was freed when his powers manifested themselves. At the time, he was unsuccessfully attempting to woo a member of the royal family named Nephra; when she rejected him, he in turn rejected humanity. 20th Century World War II Post-World War II World War III Death of the Universe Rebirth World War III - The Final War Buildup The Mortal Kombat Tournaments Battle of the Supermen Places Regions and Countries Planets Extra-dimensional Places Organizations Corporations Landmarks Government Agencies Allied Forces Teams Avengers Wasp (SRS).jpg|Janet Van Dyne (Earth-SRS) is a scientist who is married to Hank Pym. The two are the power couple Giant-Man and Wasp. Quicksilver (SRS).png|Pietro Maximoff (Earth-SRS) is the twin brother of Wanda Maximoff, and the two are sibling heroes called Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch. Hawkeye (SRS).jpg|Clinton Barton (Earth-SRS) is a former SHIELD agent who has become the master archer Hawkeye. Black Panther (SRS).png|T'Challa (Earth-SRS) is the king of Wakanda who has risen up as his people's hero: The Black Panther. Captain America (SRS).jpg|Steven Rogers (Earth-SRS) is the golden age hero known as Captain America. After he was lost in World War 2, he was found decades later to have been frozen in ice. Vision (SRS).jpg|The Vision (Earth-SRS) is a robot created by Ultron as a child, except he rebelled. Hulk (SRS).jpg|While working on recreating the super soldier experiment, Dr. David Banner (Earth-SRS) was exposed to the unstable formula, transforming him into the Hulk. Giant-Man (SRS).jpg|Henry Pym (Earth-SRS) is a brilliant scientist who created a suit that can allow him to transform into Giant-Man. Thor (SRS).jpg|Jane Foster (Earth-SRS) is a woman who was given the mystical Mjolnir by the god of thunder and uses it as the hero Thor. Scarlet Witch (SRS).jpg|Wanda Maximoff (Earth-SRS) is the twin sister of Pietro Maximoff, and is a powerful magic user called the Scarlet Witch. Iron Man (SRS).jpg|Anthony Stark (Earth-SRS) is a brilliant inventor who created for himself a suit of armor, calling himself Iron Man. Captain Marvel (SRS).jpg|Carol Danvers (Earth-SRS) is a human who gained Kree powers, calling herself Captain Marvel. Falcon (SRS).jpg|Sam Wilson is a paramedic who is given a government prototype - artificial wings. Using these, he becomes the hero known as the Falcon. Wonder Man (SRS).jpg|Simon Williams is a man made up of ion energy who became the hero known as Wonder Man. She-Hulk (SRS).jpg|Susan Storm is the older sister of Johnny Storm, and was working with David Banner on the gamma formula. This work eventually resulted in her transformation into the She-Hulk Mockingbird (SRS).png|Barbara Morse is the wife of Clint Barton, who has become the vigilante Mockingbird. War Machine (SRS).jpg|James Rhodes is a colonel in the Air Force who becomes the hero known as War Machine. Thing (SRS).jpg|Ben Grimm is an astronaut who was exposed to cosmic radiation, which turned him into the rock like Thing. Human Torch (SRS).jpg|Johnny Storm is an astronaut who was exposed to cosmic radiation, turning him into the Human Torch. Quasar (SRS).jpg|Wendell Vaughn is a former SHIELD agent who wields Quantum Bands that give to him immense powers, becoming Quasar. Spider-Man (SRS).jpg|Peter Parker is a teenager who was bitten by a genetically altered spider, giving to him similar powers, becoming Spider-Man. Ant-Man (SRS).jpg|Scott Lang is a former thief who was trained by Hank Pym into becoming Ant-Man. Power Man (SRS).jpg|Luke Cage is the indestructible Power Man Sentry (SRS).png|Robert Reynolds is the avatar destined to fight the Void, as the Sentry. Winter Soldier (SRS).jpg|Bucky Barnes is a childhood friend of Steve Rogers who was trained in black ops. After World War 2, he was left cryogenically frozen after having his arm replaced with a metal prosthetic. He is the Winter Soldier. Agent 13 (SRS).jpg|Sharon Carter is the niece of Peggy Carter who became a SHIELD agent: Agent 13. Nova (SRS).jpg|Sam Alexander is a young boy who finds a helmet in his father's belongings. He learns that his father was one of the last of the Nova Corps, a band of warriors who defended the galaxy. Feeling he needed to uphold the legacy, Sam became the newest Nova. Iron Fist (SRS).jpg|Danny Rand grew up in the hidden nation of K'un L'un, where he inherited the power of the Iron Fist. Jewel (SRS).jpg|Jessica Jones is a powerful woman who got her powers in a tragedy that costed her parents their lives. At first she was the hero known as Jewel, but after being tortured by Killgrave, she retired and became a private investigator. Dr Strange (SRS).png|Dr. Stephen Strange is a brilliant but egotistical surgeon who had to reevaluate his life after a car crash that destroys the nerves in his hands. Seeking aid, he travels to the Himalaya's where he meets the Ancient One, who restores his hands and makes him the new Sorcerer Supreme. Now having a new lease on life, Dr. Strange will defend reality. Red Hulk (SRS).jpg|Thunderbolt Ross is the general that was in charge of the attempt to recreate the Supersoldier formula. The attempt caused David Banner and Jennifer Walters to become the Hulk and She-Hulk. Feeling like he needed to redeem himself, Ross volunteered for an experiment in which he was turned into the Red Hulk. Daredevil (SRS).jpg|Matt Murdock is blind lawyer by day, the Daredevil vigilante at night in Hell's Kitchen. Quake (SRS).jpg|Daisy Johnson is a hacker who was recruited by SHIELD, before learning she is an inhuman. She has since gone by the name Quake. Captain Britain (SRS).png|Brian Braddock is a young man who was chosen by Merlin to become Captain Britain. Blue Marvel (SRS).jpg|Adam Brashear is a man with powers from another dimension. He became the United States' hero during the 70s, but that ended when it was found out he was African American, during a time of racism. He was forced to retire, but has returned as the Blue Marvel. Ms Marvel (SRS).jpg|Kamala Khan is a girl who learns she is an Inhuman, and decides to become the sidekick to Carol Danvers, becoming Miss Marvel. Deadpool (SRS).jpg|Wade Wilson is an immortal mutant who was driven insane when cancer deformed his appearance. Now he's the vigilante known as Deadpool. Squirrel Girl (SRS).jpg|Doreen Green is a plucky girl who is half human, half squirrel. She's a literal Squirrel Girl. Wiccan (SRS).png|Billy Kaplan was born to Wanda when she was still in high school. Due to her young age at the time, Billy was given up for adoption. However, Billy quickly showed that he had inherited his mother's magical prowess. Eventually finding out the truth, he became her sidekick called Wiccan. Hulkling (SRS).jpg|Teddy Altman is the Kree/Skrull son of the late hero Mar-Vell and princess Anelle. He didn't know of this truth until both races attempted to kidnap him to use as a way to blackmail the other race. Teddy ran away and became the newest hero called Hulkling. Black Widow (SRS).jpg|Jessica Drew is a woman who was kidnapped by Hydra and experimented on to be a deadly assassin. But she escaped and became a SHIELD agent. When she retired, she became the Spider-Woman vigilante. Spider-Woman (SRS).png|Gwen Stacy is a childhood friend of Peter Parker's who was bitten by the same spider. At first hiding her powers, she eventually was convinced to become Spider-Woman. Defenders Bo Rai Cho (SRS).png|Bo' Rai Cho is a master martial artist who has trained many heroes of the Earth. Cyrax (SRS).png|Cyrax is a former Lin Kuei who abandonned the organization after it turned him into a cyborg. Frost (SRS).jpg|Frost is a next generation Lin Kuei who has what it takes to be the greatest, except for a lack of humility. Fujin (SRS).png|Fujin is the god of wind and heir of Raiden. Jax Briggs (SRS).png|Jackson "Jax" Briggs is a special forces Major who had his arms ripped off. Fortunately he had cybernetic prosthetics given to him. Johnny Cage (SRS).png|Johnny Cage is a movie star who is descended from a cult that bred warriors for the gods. Due to this, he was recruited into the battle. Kabal (SRS).png|Kabal is a former Black Dragon who seeked to get away from that life. Redeeming himself as a SWAT officer, he was severely burnt by Kintaro during his rampage on Earthrealm. His former leader, Kano, then had him go through surgery to survive the burns. Instead of joining Kano, Kabal was disgusted with himself and became a vigilante against the Black Dragon. Kenshi (SRS).png|Kenshi was originally an arrogant man who challenged all to prove himself. Until one day he was tricked by Shang Tsung into blinding himself, having the souls of his ancestors absorbed into the madman, and left with only Sento, a sword that makes him psychic. Kung Lao (SRS).png|Kung Lao is the descendant of the Great Kung Lao, a warrior who defended the Earth from Outworld centuries ago. Now, he wishes to uphold his ancestor's honor by defending the Earth as well. Stryker (SRS).png|Kurtis Stryker is a young SWAT officer who was partnered with Kabal. During the Outworld Invasion, he was recruited by Raiden and Nightwolf. Liu Kang (SRS).png|Liu Kang is a Shaolin monk and cousin of Kung Lao who was raised from birth to be the champion of Earth. Nightwolf (SRS).png|Nightwolf is a Native American shaman who saw visions of a dark future and quickly sought out Raiden to avert these visions. Raiden (SRS).png|Raiden is the god of thunder and defender of Earthrealm. Sareena (SRS).png|Sareena is a demon that had been forced to serve Quan Chi, but after being saved by Bi-Han, she decided to serve Earthrealm. Scorpion (SRS).png|In life, Hanzo Hazashi was a ninja of the Shirai Ryu and a husband and new father. In death, he is Scorpion, the man who has lost everything. * Smoke * Sonya Blade * Sub-Zero Justice League SHIELD * Nick Fury * Maria Hill * Phil Coulson * Peggy Carter * Howard Stark * Leo Fitz * Melinda May * Mike Peterson * Erik Selveg * Jemma Simmons Suicide Squad * Rick Flag * Amanda Waller * Deadshot * Enchantress * Captain Boomerang * Killer Frost * Slipknot * Parasite * Captain Cold * Poison Ivy * King Shark * Bane * Wade Eiling * Black Spider * El Diablo * Harley Quinn * Cheetah * Deathstroke * Katana * Killer Croc * Reverse-Flash Teen Titans * Nightwing * Kid Flash * Tempest * Arsenal * Beast Boy * Raven * Starfire * Cyborg * Terra * Impulse * Ravager * Red Robin * Wonder Girl * Superboy * Artemis * Miss Martian * Supergirl * Blue Beetle * Static * Robin X-Men Soviet Forces Teams Winter Guard * Black Widow (Natasha Romanov) * Black Widow (Yelena Belova) * Red Wasp (Petra Laskov) * Colossus (Piotr Rasputin) * Magik (Illyana Rasputina) * Superman (Kal-El) * Red Star (Leo Kovar) * KGBeast (Anatoli Knyazev) * Titanium Man (Boris Bullski) * Winter Soldier (Josef) * Red Guardian (Alexi Shostakov) * Crimson Dynamo (Anton Vanko) * Whiplash (Ivan Vanko) * Supergirl (Kara Zor-El) * Batman (Ravil) * Wonder Woman (Diana Troy) Terrorist Teams Black Dragons * Kano * Tremor Crime Syndicate * Ultraman * Owlman * Johnny Quick * Deathstorm * Atomica * Power Ring * Superwoman Hand * Kingpin Horsemen of the Apocalypse * Apocalypse * War * Death * Famine * Pestilence Hydra * Viper/Madame Hydra * Hive * Red Skull * Sin * Crossbones * Overman Kryptonian Military Guild * Zod * Faora * Non * Ursa * Doomsday * Cyborg Superman * Brainiac League of Assassins * Ra's Al Ghul * Talia Al Ghul * Nyssa Raatko * David Cain * Cheshire * Kirigi Legion of Doom * Scarecrow * Ocean Master * Joker * Circe * Black Manta * Penguin * Doctor Light * Gorilla Grodd * Clayface * Metallo * Mister Freeze * Bizarro * Black Adam * Solomon Grundy * Zoom * Reverse-Flash * Godspeed * Black Mask * Hugo Strange * Prometheus * Darkseid Master * Ultron Sinister Six * Vulture * Doctor Octopus * Electro * Sandman * Green Goblin * Mysterio Alien Outsiders Teams Covenant * The Arbiter * Garrus Vakarian * Liara T'Soni * Tali'Zorah * Urdnot Wrex * Grunt * Legion * Mordin Solus * Samara * Thane Krios * EDI * Javik Edenia * Jade * Kitana * Sindel Guardians of the Galaxy * Drax the Destroyer * Gamora * Groot * Rocket Raccoon * Star-Lord Horde * Nerzhul * Grom Hellscream * Gul'dan * Blackhand * Durotan * Orgrim Doomhammer * Thrall * Drek'thar * Rexxar * Draka * Garona Halforcen * Garrosh Hellscream * Kilrogg Deadeye * Aggralan Inhumans * Black Bolt * Medusa * Crystal * Ahura * Luna * Inferno * Ulysses Netherrealm * Noob Saibot * Quan Chi * Shinnok Outworld * Baraka * D'Vorah * Ermac * Erron Black * Ferra/Torr * Goro * Kintaro * Kotal Kahn * Mileena * Rain * Reptile * Sektor * Shang Tsung * Shao Kahn * Sheeva * Skarlet * Tanya * Triborg Protoss * Alarak * Artanis * Karax * Rohana * Selendis * Talandar * Vorazun * Zeratul Zerg * Abathur * Alexei Stukov * Dehaka * Izsha * Sarah Kerrigan * Zagara Trivia * Interestingly, Spencer's initials were used in the title. SRS = Spencer's Red Son or Spencer Reid Sullivan. Bring on the Criminal Minds jokes! LOL *Before anyone puts out any negative comments, I want it be made clear that User:Jacky 50A allowed me to work on this after seeing a prototype of my work. * Category:Created by Spencerdude95 Category:Earth-SRS Category:Realities